Eres una Zorra Bella
by Luna Visca
Summary: Summary: -Eres una maldita zorra, te acostaste con mi amigo y le rompiste el corazón- dijo Edward defendiendo a su amigo, no puedo creer que en serio lo diga, me di media vuelta y le di una cachetada –Así no se la trata a una dama, prefiero que me llamen trabajadora sexual-.
1. Prologo

**_Eres una Zorra Bella_**

* * *

**Summary**: -Eres una maldita zorra, te acostaste con mi amigo y le rompiste el corazón- dijo Edward defendiendo a su amigo, no puedo creer que en serio lo diga, me di media vuelta y le di una cachetada –Asi no se la trata a una dama, prefiero que me llamen trabajadora sexual-.

* * *

**Prologo**

Bella Pov

Maldita escuela, muchos chicos y ninguno que quiera tener sexo, ¿es tanto pedir una noche de sexo para una linda chica? Lo peor es que me digan prostituta, yo no pido plata, lo único que quiero es sexo, me gusta, es adictivo y dicen que un buen ejercicio, tienes placer mientras puedes bajar unas cuantas calorías. Ahí viene Alice, ella piensa que está mal decirles que los amo para conseguir el sexo, dice que sería más fácil decirle que solo quieres tener sexo, en vez de estar mucho tiempo diciéndoles cosas hasta que se acuesten conmigo, pero ¿Dónde está la diversión? Aguafiestas.

-Hola amiga, ¿Cómo estuvo Mike? Me dijeron que es muy buen dotado, ¿tú que dices?- Alice, siempre interesada más en sus penes.

-Uh, bueno, resumiendo, fue un desastre, es del tamaño de una almendra, no de un maní- le respondí burlándolo.

-Bueno, muy raro, todas las chicas se mueren por estar con él y las que ya han estado con él nos e veían muy, tristes-

-Esas chicas no saben lo que es el sexo-

Esas son nuestras charlas diarias, son raras, pero qué más da, es mi amiga y yo daría todo por ella, aunque no me crean por ella estaría un mes sin sexo, si lo sé no aguantaría ni una semana.

* * *

Holaaa

Si, lo se, me odian, borre mi fic Un viaje al Paraíso, peor lo borre porque tuve un problema mi computadora murio, se me borro todos los capítulos que había escrito y si, eran muchos, pero bueno se me ocurrió esta idea y la estoy empezando a hacer, espero que les guste mi nuevo fic.

PD: Amo a la escritora Lamb'Stown amo sus historias, les recomiendo leer sus dos historias Forks'Ink y Primerizo.

PD 2: Tengo una nueva idea para un fic, se tratara de que Bella es una chica buena pero con carácter, y Edward es malo, popular y siempre insulta a las tontas, para resaltar BELLA ella es la persona con la que se divierte con sus amigos, siempre la burlan, pero ella no se deja molestar y le contesta.

PD 3: Déjenme sus reviews sobre si les gusta mi idea de la nueva historia y sobre esta que subí!

Nos vemos pronto!

Luni


	2. Te odio Jasper Withlock

**_Eres una Zorra Bella_**

* * *

**Summary**: -Eres una maldita zorra, te acostaste con mi amigo y le rompiste el corazón- dijo Edward defendiendo a su amigo, no puedo creer que en serio lo diga, me di media vuelta y le di una cachetada –Así no se la trata a una dama, prefiero que me llamen trabajadora sexual-.

* * *

Capítulo 1

_**Alice POV**_

Bella, Bella, Bella, siempre teniendo sexo, parece que lo único que sepa decir fuera sexo hasta a veces le tengo que suplicar que deje de decir esa palabra, lo peor, se acuesta con cualquiera, lo que aún no puedo creer fue que se halla acostado con Alec, ese chico es un nerd de computadoras, encima no sé qué placer tuvo con él, la tiene chica.

Bella no es mala, todos la tratan mal, solo tienen que conocerla, ella es educada (menos cuando habla de sexo), buena amiga, y aun que no me crean nos e mete con el novio de tu amiga, tiene códigos, si indirecta para ti Tanya. Al menos no es como las rubias oxigenadas de Irina Tanya y la más zorra del colegio María, esa zorra, ella sí que es zorra, recuerdo cuando el estúpido de James le pago para acostarse con ella, eso sí es ser prostituta.

Bella se acuesta con todos porque quiere tener sexo, eso no es malo, el sexo no es malo, métanse en sus vidas y dejen de insultar a Bella, pobre.

Me levante de la cama y al fin me bañe y me prepare para ir al colegio, este día iba a ser largo. O mierda voy a llegar tarde, me mire al espejo y mira mi figura, no era, tan… fea, bueno basta de tonterías, me fui a la escuela. El viaje es corta a decir verdad, vivo tan solo a 10 minutos de la escuela, como siempre llegue en auto baje y fui al auto de Bella, donde nos quedamos hablando. Pero de pronto ahí estaban, ellos tres, los únicos chicos con los que Bella no se había acostado, y no era porque sean feos a decir verdad ellos eran, populares, lindos, y bueno se les notaba que tenían un gran bulto, además todas las chicas morían por estar con ellos. Pero de ellos nadie se compara con Jasper él es el más lindo de los tres, era un chico alto con unos risos rubios colgando por sus orejas, y tenía esos ojos azules, y ese físico, cuando quise darme cuenta, me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, y sin querer solté un suspiro.

-Alice! ¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Me estas escuchando?- asentí con la cabeza y deje que Bella siga contando- Bueno entonces me compre ese vestido tan lindo pero la rubia oxigenada de Tanya se lo compro cuando me vio en la tienda y justo al otro día vino con ese vestido a la escuela ¿Cuál es su problema? Hasta el estilo me tiene que copiar, y ahora anda presumiendo de su nueva ropa-

-Tanya es una estúpida, no sé porque le prestas tanta atención a esa rubia hueca-

-¿Cómo no prestarle atención? Se la pasa copiando todo lo que hago, anda escuchando lo que digo y cuando hablo de un chico lindo en la escuela, al otro ella ya está de novia con él y ya se acostó con el también, pero en serio ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?-

-Bella ya cálmate, vamos a clases-

Salude a Bella y me fui a mi nueva clase de arte.

Mi profesora de arte se llama Victoria Sutherland, ella es hermosa todos los chicos del colegio quieren salir con ella, me contaron de que James, un alumno muy popular, se acostó con ella, se que es verdad porque cada vez que ellos se miraban se guiñaban un ojo o si no cuando estaban los dos en la misma habitación se sentía un aire raro, parece que james se acostaba con ella mientras estaba con Lauren, si él era malo. Pero igual les estaba contando sobre Victoria, ella es una profesora muy joven, a decir verdad, la más joven, por eso ella tenía un cuerpo joven, tenía grandes curvas y usaba una ropa que se las marcaba más todavía, tenía un cabello pelirrojo y con unos rulos perfectamente formados, ella era simplemente hermosa.

Entre a la clase de arte, me había anotado ayer, la verdad, amo pintar. Toque la puerta y Victoria me hizo pasar.

-Hola, Alice, aquí tienes los horarios en los que debes venir, ahora te presento-dijo ella abriéndome la puerta –Chicos, ella es Alice- odio cuando me presentan- siéntate el lienzo libre que tengo con silla es ese de ahí justo al lado del banco de ese chico- en arte no se usan bancos solo son una silla y adelante un lienzo para pintar, son bancos individuales. Seguí con la vista a el dedo de la profesora indicando a donde me sentaría, me fije de que chico se refería, oh no, no, no, no, ese chico era Jasper y del otro lado, estaba, bueno, estaba Brayan, mi ex novio, tenía a un lado a Jasper y al otro a Brayan, infierno. Me dirigí hacia donde me decía la profesora, me senté y escuche el resto clase, lo que hicimos fue muy sencillo, teníamos que dibujar lo primero que se nos venía a la mente con la palabra HAMBRE. Salí de la clase apenas toco el timbre, pero a mi mala suerte, como siempre, me tropecé con una pared, si, con una pared, todos mis libros cayeron, soy una completa inútil, y lo peor, nadie fue capaz de ayudarme. Salí de la clase de arte y me fui a la cafetería a juntar con Bella y Rosalie.

-Hola chicas- salude a Bella y a Rosalie, y me senté en la mesa.

-Adivinen al lado de quien me siento en la clase de arte- les dije

-Ya dinos Alice- me dijeron las dos al unísono

-Brayan, mi musculo ex novio, a él nunca le gusto el arte ¿pueden creerlo?-

-Es obvio que se anotó en esa clase por ti- dijo Rosalie.

Rosalie es una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela, ella tiene unas muy lindas curvas, y una cabellera hermosa dorada, que le cae hasta su cintura, ella es hermosa.

-Em no lo creo, el me dejo ¿recuerdan?-

-Si pero tal vez, ahora que ve que eres más popular gracias a que tu línea de ropa salió en la revista de moda más famosa del mundo, y si estoy hablando de La Vie à la Mode-

-Si tal, vez-

Me levante para tirar, lo que me quedaba en mi bandeja de comida, cuando me levante de la silla se me vino a la cara, me había tropezado con alguien y su bandeja de comida quedo en mi cara, suerte que no era día de fideos rojos, esa salsa, no sale, pero la salsa de tofu sí que me dejo toda sucia, abrí mis ojos cuando me saque la comida del ojo, ahí estaba, el como siempre.

-¿Qué te sucede? No puedes tener más cuidado, esto es muy vergonzoso- le dije al estúpido, y yo pensaba que era lindo.

-Yo, lo siento, fue sin querer-

-¿Sin querer? Yo diría sin querer queriendo, dios, gracias por ensuciarme-

-¿Qué te pasa? Ya te pedí disculpas, loca-

Odiaba a ese idiota se hacia el lindo solo porque era lindo, bueno si eso no sonó muy lógico pero vamos él me dijo loca, ¿Quién se creía que era? El dueño de la escuela, con Alice Brandon no se meten. Maldito Jasper Withlock

_**Bella POV**_

Ese chico le dijo loca a Alice, es un idiota.

Me acerque a Alice y al lleve al baño para que se lave y luego fuimos a mi casillero, ahí tenía un par de ropa, se la probo y bueno le quedaba un poco grande debo decir.

Me acerque a la mesa donde estaba ese chico Jasper.

-Oye, al menos podrías disculparte ¿no lo crees?-

-Ya me disculpe-

-Ja, ahora te me haces el amigo-

-Oye no te metas con mi amigo- me dijo el chico de al lado, era un chico muy hermoso a decir verdad, tenía unos ojos esmeralda y un cabello color cobrizo y todo desordenado.

-y ¿Quién eres tu cerebrito?-

-Me llamo Edward y no me digas cerebrito-

-Ja idiotas- y con eso me fui.

No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién se creían que eran? Las personas están cada vez más estúpidas.

Mierda, me perdí la clase de literatura, mi clase favorita, tal vez llegue, me fije que hora es en el reloj, son las 11 todavía llego.

Cuando llegue el profesor, me dio un asiento, al lado del estúpido de Jasper, mierda.

* * *

Holaaa

Bueno de nuevo con otro capitulo si ya se digo "de nuevo" y el otro capitulo lo subí hoy, pero es que el primer capitulo ya lo tenia echo y solo subí el prologo y tenia muchas ganas de que lo empiecen a leer, por eso, pero bueno, supongo que es mejor que lo suba y no que las haga esperar un montón ¿no?

Dejen reviews chauu


	3. Me enamore

**_Eres una Zorra Bella_**

* * *

**Summary**: -Eres una maldita zorra, te acostaste con mi amigo y le rompiste el corazón- dijo Edward defendiendo a su amigo, no puedo creer que en serio lo diga, me di media vuelta y le di una cachetada –Así no se la trata a una dama, prefiero que me llamen trabajadora sexual-.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward POV **

Me levante de la cama y me fui a dar una ducha, mi re por la ventana mientras me vestía, los días de Forks, siempre nublados. Me fui rápido en mi volvo porque si no llegaría tarde a la escuela. Llegue a la escuela y divise dos figuras viendo hacia mí la figura grande, seguro, era Emmet y la otra Jasper, mis dos amigos, Emmet tenía un cuerpo grande y musculoso, y un pelo negro corto, y Jasper era un chico alto con unos risos rubios colgando por sus orejas, y tenía ojos azules, y no era grande como Emmet pero, tenía músculos. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos.

Entramos a clase cuando sonó el timbre, mi primera clase era la de biología, entre a la clase y me senté en donde siempre me sentaba, entonces ella entro, la chica más hermosa del mundo, se llamaba Rosalie, ella era hermosa, tenía ese pelo rubio que le caía hasta su cintura, y esas curvas, ella era simplemente hermosa.

-Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a ver los distintos tipos de ambientes, era algo fácil. Cuando termine de hacer el trabajo seguí con la vista hacia donde esta Rosie, era muy inteligente, ella ya había terminado el trabajo y estaba hablando con una chica de atrás. Pase tanto tiempo mirando a Rosialie que no me di cuenta de que ya había tocado el timbre, me levante antes de que alguien me mire raro.

Me fui a juntar con mis amigos a la cafetería.

-Hola Eddie- me dijo Emmet mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Ya les dije que no me gusta que me llamen así-

-Bueno, no importa, oigan ¿vieron a la nueva chica? Ella es ardiente-

-Oh si ¿hablas de Jane? Ella sí que es hermosa- Jane era una chica rubia con ojos de color miel, era bajita peor igual así era hermosa.

Seguimos hablando de chicas hasta que la loca de Tanya se sentó arriba de mis piernas.

-Hola amooor- dijo Tanya con voz chillona

-Tanya ya te dije que terminamos-

-No! Nosotros somos novios, ya déjate de tonterías- dijo eso y después me beso.

Le empuje para que deje de besarme pero ella no quería soltarme, así que me pare y como estaba sentada arriba mío, se calló al suelo.

-Hayy Eddie vuelve aquí- me dijo mientras yo corría hacia otra mesa mientras llamaba a mis amigos para que se vengan a sentar conmigo. Jasper se levantó junto con Emmet pero cuando se levantó le tiro la bandeja sin querer arriba de una chica.

-¿Qué te sucede? No puedes tener más cuidado, esto es muy vergonzoso le dijo la chica a mi amigo

-Yo, lo siento, fue sin querer-

-¿Sin querer? Yo diría sin querer queriendo, dios, gracias por ensuciarme-

-¿Qué te pasa? Ya te pedí disculpas, loca-

Cuando Jasper le dijo eso al chica abrió los ojos, y se fue caminando con su amiga hacia el baño de chicas. Jasper vino hacia nuestra mesa.

-Esa chica está loca, le dije que lo sentía y se enojó, ja loca- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba

-Mmm yo digo lo mismo- le conteste

-Oigan chicos, digan lo que quieran pero ahí viene su amiga, y yo diría que no está muy contenta que digamos- Dijo Emmet mientras se levantaba para dejar su bandeja.

-Oye, al menos podrías disculparte ¿no lo crees?- le dijo a Jasper muy enojada.

-Ya me disculpe- le contesto mi amigo

-Ja, ahora te me haces el amigo-

-Oye no te metas con mi amigo- le dije a la chica, ¿quién se pensaba que era?

-y ¿Quién eres tu cerebrito?- me dijo la chica.

¿Cerebrito? ¿Que la pasa a esta chica? ¿Quién se piensa que es?

-Me llamo Edward y no me digas cerebrito-

-Ja idiotas- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba.

Esa chica era un idiota, una estúpida a decir verdad esa chica era una zorra.

Jasper POV

No lo puedo creer, esa chica estaba loca, le pedí perdón y me grito y encima su amiguita que dice "por lo menos le podrías pedir perdón" ¡se lo pedí! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que hacerlo?

Me fui a mi clase de literatura pensando en lo loca que estaba esa chica. Me senté en mi banco y saque mi informe sobre el libro "El rastro de la serpiente" cuando esa chica entro y se sentó justo al lado mío.

-Hola, idiota- me dijo la chica

-Hola, sin nombre- le conteste, ella podía ser maleducada pero al menos yo si tengo modales.

-No soy sin nombre, estúpido, me llamo Isabella pero mejor dime Bella si no quieres que te pegue-

Idiota, ¿Cómo iba a pegarme? ¿Quién se creía?

Me enfoque en lo que decía el profesor, porque su cara no era muy agradable de ver, enojona.

Al fin paso la clase y el timbre toco, salí rápido para no tener que ver su cara pero me tropecé con la pata de la mesa y empuje su silla y todos sus libros se cayeron.

-Idiota, ¿que no sabes hacer otra cosa que tirarle las cosas a la gente?-

-Lo siento- le dije

-Bien, al menos ayúdame-

Bueno ella al menos no me dijo como su amiga "¿sin querer? Sin querer queriendo" inútil.

La ayude a levantar su libro, y mi mano toco la de ella, me miro, tenía unos ojos hermosos, color chocolate, parecían do lagos de chocolate, podrías perderte en ellos.

-Gracias- dijo con voz tímida, nunca la había escuchado así, siempre estaba enojada.

-De nada- le dije mientras ella cruzaba la puerta para salir de la clase.

Esa chica era hermosa, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero sí que lo era, tenía ese pelo ondulado color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos que parecían dos pozos de chocolate, y su cuerpo, era hermoso, tenía unas grandes curvas.

Salí de la clase de biología y me fui a juntar con Edward y nos fuimos en su volvo.

**Bella POV **

A ese chico me lo voy a follar, ese Jasper va a caer en la boca de la loba.

Cuando toco mi mano, me di cuenta, él no era un tonto, él va a caer, ya puedo imaginármelo, la debe tener grande.

-Oh Alice, ¿te molestaría si me acuesto con, em, Jasper? –

-¿A mí? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- me dijo ella

-Em bueno no lo sé, pensé que te gustaba-

-¿Eh? Claro que no- Me contesto Alice

Bueno eso significa que ya tengo a alguien con quien acostarme

* * *

Holaaa de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, bueno me encana este fic, creo que voy a seguir escribiendo y les juro que si logro recuperar todos lo capítulos de mi fic Un Viaje al Paraíso, lo voy a subir de nuevo

Dejen reviews!

Luni'


	4. Prepárate, venimos al dorado

**_Eres una Zorra Bella_**

* * *

**Summary**: -Eres una maldita zorra, te acostaste con mi amigo y le rompiste el corazón- dijo Edward defendiendo a su amigo, no puedo creer que en serio lo diga, me di media vuelta y le di una cachetada –Así no se la trata a una dama, prefiero que me llamen trabajadora sexual-.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella POV**

Tenía que empezar a pensar en cómo hacer para que se acueste conmigo, así que empecé mi plan A.

Todos los días me acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla, o lo abraza y lo acariciaba sin que se dé cuenta el porqué.

-Hola Jasper- le dije con voz seductora

-Ho- hola- me dijo tartamudeando

Me acerque a él y pensé, que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso, me senté arriba de sus piernas y lo bese, al principio él no se movía, pero después le empezó a agarrar ritmo al beso, y nuestros labios estaban perfectamente coordinados, mientras bailaban una gran danza.

-Jasper ¿Qué te parece si hoy vienes a mi casa?- le dije

-Mm me parece que, un momento- dijo mientras se separaba de mi.-No, claro que no, em lo siento, digo, me refiero, ah, me refiero a que no puedo.-

No lo puedo creer, pensé que funcionaria, igual yo solo quiero sexo, pero no es tan fácil, los Hale no son tan fácil ellos solo lo hacen si están enamorados, maldita sea, no me convertirá en una puta como para enamorarlo y después romperle el corazón.

Un momento, tengo una idea.

Plan B.

** Jasper POV**

¿Alguien se dará cuenta?

No puedo creer que se sigan creyendo, las chicas, eso de chico bueno, chico virgen, No lo entiendo.

Pero tengo que admitir, lo bien que funciona, solo 1 año que llegue a este pueblo, y ya todas se mueren por estar conmigo, pero, ella, ella es especial. En realidad yo tenía planeado acostarme con Alice, por eso me hice el torpe pero, creo que Bella es mejor en la cama que Alice.

Al principio pensé que ella era normal, pero cuando me entere de que Bella ya se había acostado con toda la escuela, me di cuenta de que ella es la persona con la que me quiero acostar, ella será mi primera chica.

En un año no había podido tener sexo, excepto con María ella, fue muy fácil de conseguir, y bueno Irina, bueno, ella sí que fue fácil. Cuando no podía aguantar más mi abstinencia, iba con Irina, ella, me daba todo lo que quería.

Por suerte no son como Tanya, y no corrieron a contarle a toda la escuela que ellas habían estado conmigo. Además fue algo fácil convencerlas.

…

_Estaba ahí caminando como siempre, no podía aguantar más, ya llevaba 5 meses sin sexo, desde que llegue que no puedo tener sexo._

_Bueno tengo que hacer algo._

_-Hola María- le dije con voz seductora._

_-Oh, hola primor- me dijo mientras se remojaba los labios. Dios, no sé cómo hice estos 5 meses._

_La empuje contra la puerta, mientras la besaba, sentía como sus pezones se endurecían en mi pecho, no podía aguantar más._

_-María, lo haré solo si prometes no contarle a nadie, si le cuentas a alguien, haré que todos te odien y no podrás volver a estar conmigo ¿entiendes?- le dije rápido para que no se piense que sería tan fácil._

_-Claro, claro, ahora ven a mi casa, tengo una cama de dos plazas- me dijo con voz ronca._

…

Recuerdo aquella vez, fue tan fácil.

Pero, esta vez quiero a alguien que sea más, linda y que se crea que yo, no sé, estoy enamorado.

Pero igual, Bella tenía algo especial, cada vez que la veía, esos ojos, y su pelo, ella era, hermosa.

Pero igual, no podría estar enamorado, porque bueno, me hubiera dado cuenta.

Igual, yo creo que Alice, serviría para sacarme las ganas, digo ¿no?

**Alice POV**

Bella, se quiere acostar con Jasper, el que me tiro la comida encima, me parece que se volvió loca. Además, no tuvo sexo con nadie en su vida ese chico, él es virgen lo saben todos.

Pero igual, no lo sé, tal vez, solo, tal vez, tenga ¿celos? No eso significaría, que me gusta, y es obvio que no me gusta.

Me fui a la cafetería, para encontrarme con Rosalie y Bella ¡Vamos a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta dorada! Es obvio que vamos a ser las mejor vestidas!

-Holaaaa- dije muy entusiasmada

-Hola- Bella siempre odio las compras

- Holaaaa vamos yaa- dijo Rosalie igual de entusiasmada que yo

-yey que divertido, wow- dijo sarcásticamente Bella, esa chica sí que aburre.

Nos subimos al auto de Rosalie, ella tenía un BMW M3 convertible, era muy rápido.

Entramos en la primera tiene y nos probamos un montón de vestidos, pero ahí estaba mi vestido, era un vestido (dorado obvio) que tenía la parte de arriba apretada como straples y abajo una cinta de un tono dorado más oscuro, y abajo tenía un tul dorado que se abría era un vestido corto, (N/A esta en mi perfil) ese era mi vestido, venía con unos zapatos dorados con brillitos, de taco aguja (N/A esta en mi perfil)

-¡Chicas ya tengo mi vestido!- Me fui rápido a probármelo, primero me puse el vestido, y luego los zapatos, al final me mire al espejo, era, era hermosa, me quedaba simplemente hermoso.

Cuando salí vi a Bella con su vestido, tenía un vestido parecido al mío la parte de arriba era dorada y abajo tenía el mismo tul que el mío pero su vestido era largo, le quedaba hermoso (N/A esta en mi perfil) tenía unos zapatos de taco aguja de brillitos y con una flor en la punta (N/A esta en mi perfil). Y Rosalie tenía un vestido corto apretado, que le marcaba más las curvas y sus costados tenían unos cortes con forma de triángulo isósceles sus zapatos eran dorados sin brillos, pero tenían un taco, y en su punta tenían unos adornos muy lindos (N/A los zapatos y el vestido están en mi perfil).

-Bueno chicas, ¡ya tenemos nuestros vestidos!- dije muy entusiasmada.

…

La fiesta era mañana iba a ser, súper divertido, yo ya me estoy preparando, fui a comprar, un esmalte color dorado, ¿no se puede perder el dorado no? El esmalte me quedaba perfecto y tenía un color tan iluminado que con la luz brillaba.

Igual era mañana la fiesta, pero tengo que admitir que estoy super entusiasmada, y nerviosa.

* * *

Holaa, adivino, todos quieren que ya sea la fiesta, si ya lo se, dorado, raro, si lo se, y ¿vieron? ya se sabe mas sobre Jasper, el es malo, si, y también se dieron cuenta que están todos cruzados, Bella con Jasper Edward con Rosalie, solo fata Alice con Emmet, no se preocupen, eso no va a pasar, no me gusta su pareja jaja, bueno donde puse N/A significa nota de autor (para los que no saben) y si quieren ver lo que puse que esta en mi perfil, entren ahí van a ver los vestidos y los zapatos. entren desde donde dice el nombre de el fic bueno abajo dice Luna Visca y bueno ahí pueden entrar, si ya se, todo el mundo sabe como hacer.

Dejen Reviews

Luni'


	5. La cena

**_Eres una Zorra Bella_**

* * *

**Summary**: -Eres una maldita zorra, te acostaste con mi amigo y le rompiste el corazón- dijo Edward defendiendo a su amigo, no puedo creer que en serio lo diga, me di media vuelta y le di una cachetada –Así no se la trata a una dama, prefiero que me llamen trabajadora sexual-.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Edward POV**

Ya tenía mi esmoquin para mañana, pero tengo que admitir que yo ni loco usaba un esmoquin dorado, por eso compre el negro.

No quería ir a la fiesta, lo peor, ni siquiera tenía con quien ir. Iba a ser súper aburrido. Con Jasper y Emmet dijimos que íbamos a ir juntos, pero vamos a parecer unos fracasados sin cita.

Me pegue una ducha, y me fui a la escuela, no quería llegar tarde. El día en la escuela fue fácil, solo tuve pocas clases, ya que el profesor de matemáticas y biología había faltado así que salí temprano de la escuela. Fui directo para mi casa pero en el estacionamiento vi a Isabella con Jasper, Jasper se estaba juntando mucho con ella, y ella no me parecía una chica… normal.

Al llegar a mi casa prendí mi computadora y abrí el Facebook, me fije si ella tenía un perfil. Encontré una que decía Bella'Lamb era un nombre raro pero al ver la foto supe que era ella. La agregue y mire sus publicaciones. Tenía el perfil infestado de publicaciones de chicos, y todas decían "Que bien que la pase contigo" eran referencias a ella raras, además no había una, sino MUCHAS. Borre el historial y me puse a ver tele.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7 de la tarde, así que me fui abajo al living y salude a Jasper que hoy se quedaba a comer y a Emmet, luego di vuelta la cabeza y atrás de Jasper estaba ella, Isabella estaba en mi casa.

Mi mamá llamo a comer, al parecer mi mama le había dicho a Jasper que la trajera. Puse la mesa y me senté en el lugar que siempre me sentaba y adelante mío se sentó Isabella, al lado se sentó Jasper y al lado mío se sentó Emmet luego las dos puntas estaban mi papá y mi mamá.

Comimos pollo mientras mi mama hablaba con Isabella.

-Bueno Isabella, cuéntame más sobre tu familia-

-Bella por favor, dime Bella- dijo ella a mi mama- Bueno vivo con mi papá y mi hermana Bree, después tengo otra hermana que se llama Kate, pero ella vive con mi mamá en Phoenix –

-Ah entonces, tienes dos hermanas pero vives con una y la otra vive con tu madre- mi mamá estaba convencida en conocer más a Isabella- y ¿trabajas?-

-Sí, trabajo los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, trabajo en la tienda de deportes de los Newton- ¿ella trabajaba ahí?

-Ese lugar es horrible, esa familia es horrible, se creen los dueños del mundo solo porque tienen plata- ese fue mi momento de hablar

-Edward, basta- mi mamá odiaba que insulte a los Newton, pero, eran tan odiosos.

-En realidad son buena gente, ellos venden productos de muy buena calidad, y los venden muy baratos- ella me fulmino con la mirada y siguió hablando con mi mamá, ya empezaba a odiar a esa chica.

**Bella POV**

Luego de ir a comprar el vestido con Alice, me fui a la escuela de nuevo. Todavía me faltaba una clase de Biología avanzada.

Al salir de clases, fui al auto y vi a Jasper, me acerque y lo salude, la verdad es que tal vez falte poco para poder estar con él.

-Hola Bella, em ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a la casa de un amigo?-

-Uh, bueno-

Tal vez esta noche lo lograría.

Me subí a su auto y le dije a Alice que se lleve mi auto a su casa. Jasper empezó a conducir, y yo miraba por la ventanilla, de pronto entramos adentro del bosque y salimos a un pueblo donde solo había una casa, no era un pueblo. La casa era hermosa tenía las paredes algunas de madera y muchas ventanas, era una casa grande (N/A es la casa original de la familia Cullen en la película).

-Ya llegamos- me dijo Jasper mientras bajaba del auto, y por primera vez en su vida olvido abrirme la puerta, me gustaba este nuevo Jasper, no tartamudeaba, y no se hacia el educado.

Abrí la puerta del auto, y lo seguí, el toco timbre, y después de unos minutos, una señora alta y hermosa nos abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Jasper, pasen- dijo mientras nos saludaba.

Entre a la casa, era hermosa y gigante la entrada daba directo al living y la derecha tenía una puerta que iba a la cocina, en el living estaba el comedor, al lado dela cocina había unas escaleras, que iban a las habitaciones, supongo. Después de que me salude la señora que al parecer se llamaba Esme, logre divisar una figura atrás de ella, era un hombre alto y rubio.

-Hola, me llamo Carlisle, soy el esposo de Esme- dijo el hombre.

-Hola, soy Isabella, pero dime Bella-

Vimos tele por un rato luego nos paramos, y vimos a Edward, el chico raro de la escuela amigo de Jasper, bajando por las escaleras. Después de que el baje nos sentamos en la mesa y Esme sirvió la comida, era pollo al horno.

-Bueno Isabella, cuéntame más sobre tu familia- me dijo Esme mientras se metía un bocado de pollo a la boca

-Bella por favor, dime Bella- le dije, odio que me digan Isabella- Bueno vivo con mi papá y mi hermana Bree, después tengo otra hermana que se llama Kate, pero ella vive con mi mamá en Phoenix – ahora que me doy cuenta empiezo a extrañar a Kate

-Ah entonces, tienes dos hermanas pero vives con una y la otra vive con tu madre, y ¿trabajas?- me preguntó ella

-Sí, trabajo los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, trabajo en la tienda de deportes de los Newton- amaba trabajar ahí ellos me pagaban mucho y no hacía casi nada, además, el hijo estaba re bueno, aunque la tiene chica

-Ese lugar es horrible, esa familia es horrible, se creen los dueños del mundo solo porque tienen plata- dijo el inútil de Edward, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Esa familia es la mejor que puede haber en el mundo.

-Edward, basta- al menos Esme, tenía un poco de cordura.

-En realidad son buena gente, ellos venden productos de muy buena calidad, y los venden muy baratos- le conteste a estúpido de Edward, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, es un completo idiota.

De la nada Jasper se levantó y se fue al jardín.

**Jasper POV**

Salí rápido de allí, no podía aguantarlo más, me estaba matando. Ella hablaba como si nada mientras yo intentaba que se callen.

Sabía que Bella se había acostado con Mike, pero parecía que estaba enamorada. ¿Qué es eso que siento en mi pecho? Sentía como una aguja clavada directo en el corazón. No. No podían ser celos. Eso significaría que estaba enamorado y yo no me puedo enamorar.

-Jasper ¿Qué pasa? – sentí una dulce vos acercarse. Me di vuelta y vi a Bella sentándose al lado mío.

-Necesitaba respirar, me estaba asfixiando-.

-O bueno- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

* * *

Hola! si ya se, el Jasper POV fue re corto, pero quería terminarlo ahí, para que le de intriga de que pasa entre ellos dos , jaja soy mala lo se.

Dejen reviews hermosos!

Y quería comentarles de mi blog si quieren entrar aquí les dejo el link:

solo se tu misma libros . blogspot . com . ar / (va todo junto)

Ya se acerca la fiesta dorada, y les aviso porque me re olvide, de que los zapatos y los vestidos del capitulo 3 ya están en mi perfil.


End file.
